


Enchanted

by starkofstarfall



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Some angst and fluff, needed more of them, platonic!incantava, wrote this small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkofstarfall/pseuds/starkofstarfall
Summary: Eleonora is waiting at the playground for her friends when she has an interesting chat with a certain curly haired idiot.





	Enchanted

Sitting at the bench, scarf and jacket tight around her, Eleonora Sava calmly waited for her friends.

The bell had just rung, clear signal that the break started now and students could leave their classes.

She had went to a doctors appointment earlier and arrived around five minutes ago, opting to not go to class for just 5 minutes of lesson and just sit there to wait.

Eleonora saw a few students go out to the playground, chatting and eating sandwiches. Nothing new. But then she saw Giovanni Garau leaning on a tree in front of her with his arms crossed around his chest and her attention was all on him.

Eva had been talking about him this past weeks non stop. It seemed Sofia _l’Argentina_ and Giovanni had started dating and a very curious Eva asked Gio about it, which ended with very nasty looks thrown by Sofia to Eva and whispering all the time with her friends whenever Eva was around.

Sofia was probably jealous, or cautious, about Eva approaching Giovanni.

Eleonora didn’t understand why though, after all if they were dating that meant that they felt something for each other. Just because Eva was Gio’s ex didn’t mean anything.

She had voiced her thoughts about it with the girls, but most of them didn’t agree with her. Silvia said that it was normal, that probably Sofia feared Eva would steal her boyfriend.

_You_ _can’t_ _steal_ _someone_ , _people_ _are_ _human_ _beings_ _with_ _feelings_ _and_ _thoughts_. _It’s_ _not_ _like_ _Giovanni_ _is_ _a_ _toy_ _and_ _Eva_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _steal_ _it_ , _Silvia_! she had refuted what her friend had said, but Sana was also with Silvia in this.

The brunette blinked a few times and sighed, not because Giovanni was now fully making out with her girlfriend against the tree, but because her friends were late.

Her attention was still on the affectionate couple, clearly very into each other, and her mind started working further than she would have wanted.

It looked nice to have someone to hug, talk and love. Relationships seemed hard to her, for almost all boys she had met only wanted sex and nothing else, but she had always been a romantic girl.

When Eleonora had been 13, she had idealized this popular boy at her old school. Every girl was in love with him back then, and she had also been star struck. One day he had also looked back when she was admiring him from afar, smiled and winked at her. Later that day, he had asked her on a date and she had happily accepted.

She had thought that would be the first of many dates to come, that he would be her boyfriend and her his girlfriend.

_Oh_ , _how_ _wrong_ _had_ _she_ _been_!

He took her to his house, watched a Blair Witch the movie and had sex on his sofa. She didn’t even enjoy the sex, but still thought that it meant something for both of them.

Next day at school when she approached him at their break, he was making out with some other girl and same happened the next day.

It had made her feel stupid, weak and pathetic. She had cried almost all that week after, then she came to the conclusion that he had dumped her because she was not pretty enough. All those girls were tall, skinny and pretty.

She didn’t see herself as that at all.

So she almost starved herself to death, working out every day and trying stupid diets that she found online or in books. It only ended with her fainting one day in front of her older brother and being hospitalized for a month.

Eleonora chewed her lower lip while remembering, after all those memories would always haunt her. How stupid and naive she had been back then, all for a boy who wasn’t worthy.

“Hello, beautiful.”

She almost jumped from the bench, Eleonora had been so immersed on her thoughts that she had not seen the tall boy standing besides her bench, facing her with a goofy smile.

Edoardo was smiling while looking at her. That damned smile put together with a leather jacket and those messy curls, he looked _ugly_ to her.

_Very_ _ugly_.

_Not_ _handsome_ , _charming_ _and_ _irresistible_ _at_ _all_.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as an answer, clearly not interested in him.

He gave a throaty laugh at her antics, still staring at her with shiny eyes and soft smile.

“What do you want, _Eduardo_?” her voice all tense, trying to keep her cool.

“A date.”

She laughed, but no humor was behind it.

“Not gonna happen.”

Edoardo nodded, his lips curling his lips in a childish way. Not cool at all.

“Eleonora, I believed we talked about this back at your friends birthday party. And…”

She huffed.

“ _Eduardo_ , it’s been what? Three months since that? I’m sure there are some girls out there who would love that, but not me.” she looked up, for he was taller than her and her sitting position didn’t help. “Give up already.”

He just stared at her, their eye battle almost leaving her breathless with its intensity. She couldn’t figure out all those emotions she saw on his face, his jaw clenched and lips pursed.

Then he surprised her by kneeling at her side, as close as possible, stare not dropping.

“I won’t give up. It’s not about my damned ego if that is what you think.” he gave a small smile. “Is it that hard to believe that i’m completely bewitched by you?”

“Body and soul? Who are you, Mr. Darcy?” she tried not to smile, as hard as possible, but a small one appeared on her red lips. “Please, try not to copy great characters. That won’t my perception of you, _Eduardo_.”

He laughed softly, clearly understanding the reference.

“Enchanted.” his smile was so soft, her heart almost did a somersault right there because of it. “You have enchanted me. It’s not only how about how beautiful you are, because you are are fucking beautiful. But there is more, much more. And I just want to know you better.”

She had been left breathless.

Boys like Edoardo Incanti broke hearts wherever they went, she had already experienced that years ago and Silvia was almost obsessed with him.

This couldn’t end well.

But he was looking at her like that, with that soft smile, all full of charm and wittiness. Eyes only on her almost everyday, no matter how much she ignored him, if she looked just once back his attention was full on her.

He truly seemed interested in her.

“I—“

“Edoardo!?”

They both looked behind, the Le Matte standing behind them with curiosity all over their faces.

Silvia was smiling and her eyes shined with expectation, almost not even paying attention to Eleonora sitting there. The others were almost analyzing the whole picture, not awestruck or infatuated as Silvia was of Edoardo.

“Ele?” Eva asked worried, or curious, but Eleonora only payed attention to Silvia.

Silvia, who had been hurt and used by him. Her dear friend, who was naive and too good, but so loving and supporting of her.

Endless messages and video chats while she was studying abroad in Manchester, who almost everyday told her how much she missed her or how she had saw something that remembered of her.

Her Silvia.

Eleonora’s eyes felt moist, tears ready to start falling down her cheeks.

She felt like the worst person ever.

Perhaps Edoardo saw it in her eyes, the shame and guilt, or how tensed her body got.

But she noticed him standing, all cool and poised, facing her friends.

“Hey there, Friday night, party at my house. You are all invited.”

Federica laughed happily while Sana smiled at Silvia, who seamed on the verge of squealing out loud.

“We will come, of course we will go!” she answered quickly.

“Fuck yeah, I need a good party after studying too much.” Fede said, nodding to what she had said.

“What study are you talking about? You have flunked your two exams.” Sana tried hard to suppress her laugh.

“That’s because of the teachers, they asked things we didn’t even cover! How could I have known that crap?!”

Silvia laughed almost too quickly.

“We will be there, don’t mind them. See you, Edoardo!”

He might have nodded, or perhaps said something, but Eleonora didn’t pay much attention to him.

Edoardo left, heard her friends biding him goodbye, but her undivided attention wasn’t on him at all.

Only on Silvia.

She was smiling so bright.

The guilt of what she had felt while her friend was oblivious to everything and then seeing her all happy, about Edoardo personally inviting her to the his party, it was too much.

Eleonora Sava felt bad, probably the worst she had felt in a long long time. She was a shitty friend.

Federica and Silvia quickly sat besides her while Sana and Eva stood in front of them, clearly exited about the party.

“Ele, did she ask for me?” Silvia asked excited.

She snapped out of her daydream when she heard her name called.

All the girls looking at her, expectation and curiosity in the air.

“Err… he asked where my friends were and said something about the party?” she babbled quickly, smiling at Silvia and the others.

They kept chatting and making plans about Friday night, but she didn’t care at all about the stupid party.

Her feelings were a mess, she was a mess.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, worry all over Eva’s face. The red hair knew her too well.

_You_ _okay?_ her friend mouthed.

She nodded, giving her a sort of convincing smile. Probably Eva would ask her about it later on, but not in front of the others. She wouldn’t put her under the focus of such a delicate matter as Edoardo Incanti while the others were there.

Her phone vibrated on her coat’s left pocket, Eleonora took it out and checked it.

A message on WhatsApp.

She didn’t even have to unlock her phone, the notification displayed the message right there.

**_I_** _**meant** **it** , **Eleonora**._

_By fucking Edoardo Incanti._

She was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it, pretty crappy but I needed some Incantava content because the fandom is clearly starving and I said “fuck it, I will write it myself lmao”. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it and sorry for any typos, wrote it too quickly!


End file.
